


Do you remember my Prince Charming?

by Kacia16



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One-Shot, Pet Names, Romance, Some gud ass fluff, childhood crush, idk maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacia16/pseuds/Kacia16
Summary: Ivanna is a 25 y\o Talon spy who was accidentally left behind on a mission and captured by Overwatch. Lying her way through, she infiltrates Blackwatch and rediscovers a lost crush she had on Gabriel Reyes as a child.





	Do you remember my Prince Charming?

 

Overwatch, the saviors of the Omnic war, the group that protected the world from the uprising of Omnics. Overwatch saved countless cities, but mine was not one of them. My home, Tulancingo, fell to the destruction of the Omnic war, but no one came to help us. So many of us were killed along with my mother, father, and two sisters. Javi, the eldest of us all left to join the army, but we haven’t heard anything from him since and our family just prayed for his safety. I felt as if I were the only one left of my family. Living on the streets as a scavenger was no better for a twelve-year-old child, but that’s where I grew up. Slinking through the streets and picking pockets for anything that could be useful, until I was caught and instead of being punished. I was recruited. The highly revered terrorist group, Talon, took me from Mexico and flew me a base located in Los Angeles, where I was trained and the place where I called my home. Overwatch failed to keep the promise they made, and we paid the price. I vowed to destroy Overwatch and wipe the luster from them.

 

 

“Shadow……. -re you! -swer me! Dammit!”.

            Who is calling me? I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and winced when I tried to move. I sat up and sat against the wall of a crumbled building. Dust and blood covered my body armor and my rifle was nowhere in sight. That’s right! I was in that vacant hotel. Ready to intercept an Overwatch mission, but my cover was blown. The room was lined with explosives and detonated while I tried to escape. I gritted through the pain and stood, looking for a way to escape, before Overwatch forces swarm the ruins.

“Stop right there! Hands up.”. A male voice called to me and I complied. Maybe if he gets close enough, I can overpower him.

“Hey, Ten, cuff her and let’s go.”. Dammit. Listening to the footsteps I heard more than two people approaching.

‘It’s now or never.’. I thought to myself as I grabbed the arm of the soldier, snatching the pistol from his grip and held it to his head.

“Listo cariño?”. I asked with a sarcastic tone and I shot the two men and him as well. Stripping them of their weapons and ammo, I scouted the area before finding a place to hide. I could hear that Overwatch and Talon were in an all-out gun fight. Making my way through buildings and pass fallen soldiers, I finally found the fight. Sombra jumped into the air as she let out an onslaught of power that stopped everyone’s mechanical weapons including comms and red dots. Talon was retreating and I was going to be left behind.

“A Talon straggler! Grab her.”. Someone yelled and I cursed underneath my breath.

“N-No I’m not. I took the clothes of one so I wouldn’t be killed. My name is Mariana Rodriquez. I am from Mexico, but after Talon invaded, I played the role.”. I lied. Deciding to play the innocence card to avoid torturing, but I’d still be questioned for Talon information. It’s a blessing I’m a pathological liar.

            I was handcuffed and escorted to the dropship where myself and a small handful of Overwatch operatives flew to an unknown destination. The whole flight I acted as a scarred victim and the role was surprisingly easy to play. A black-haired woman with some sort of tattoo beneath her eye eyed me the entire time while a blonde-haired man studied my features and stared the holo screen in front of him. He must be comparing my face to other members of Talon or any other criminals. Pretending to be nervous I began tapping my finger against my hand, but I am tapping in Morse code. Sending a message to Sombra and the rest of the team, which was successfully done.

“Mariana was it?”. The man dressed head to toe in blue asked and I nodded, “How long have you been impersonating a Talon soldier?”.

“Almost two years.”. I said without missing a beat and the man nodded.

“What happened in your hometown?”. He asked and I sighed heavily.

“I lost my family in the Omnic war, so I was living on the streets and I started pickpocketing. I picked the wrong pocket and stole a Talon transmitter. I was caught and I had to defend myself. I pretended to be a recruit and was taken. It’s better than being on the streets, right?”. I told the mild truth and it sounded amazingly accurate.

“Interesting, how you chose Talon over us. Why’d you impersonate a Talon operative?”. He asked.

I scoffed, “It was the easiest thing to do. I wasn’t thinking rationally; I was too afraid of being killed so I..”.

“You killed the operative?”. I nodded and played the role as I started crying.

“I didn’t want to be arrested if anyone found out, so…. I stole the clothes and pretended I was a recruit.”. I was now sobbing, so Blondie sat next to me and stared into my hazel eyes as he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

“I see.  You were more afraid of being thrown in prison, so you took your only way out. Well, we must go through extra lengths to assure that you are not faithful to Talon. Are you aware of that?”. The man said as he stood and nodded at tattoo lady. With a confused expression I tilted my head to the side and hummed questioningly.

“I would be suspicious of myself if I were in your place and yes, I am aware. I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability.”. Nodding affirmingly, I gave a small smile and he nodded. Out of instinct I tried to wipe away my tears, however my hands were cuffed behind my back. Blondie noticed and cupped my cheek and wiped them away. I watched him with wide eyes and realizing what he just did, he cleared his throat and walked off. Tattoo chick began laughing and as well as a group of agents.

“Well, ahem, glad to hear you are compliant. However, I will not be asking the questions. The leader of Blackwatch, Commander Reyes will. To warn you, he’s not a friendly person, it would be wise not to piss him off.”. The blonde man smiled, and I cursed him in my head. This prissy guy is trying to intimidate me. This Reyes sounds familiar, but in Mexico there were plenty of people with that last name. I wonder if it’s the same Reyes that saved me and Mari from a bunch of gang members. That guy was…mm gorgeous.

            I sat in silence as I waited for a response from Talon. I wonder if they’ll ambush the dropship and take me back or will there be a squad deployed. Small rhythmic vibrations alerted my nerves and my eyes widened when I deciphered the code. Talon turned me into a spy, not a mole. My new mission was to join Overwatch and give them any reports I could find. Why? Talon have plenty of moles within Overwatch. Wait. Blackwatch? Join Blackwatch? I smiled internally, as I thought of the things, I could fuck it up within Blackwatch. Wait, damn, I can’t be too obvious though.

“Mariana?”. I jumped slightly as a new voice called my name. I looked up to see a dark-skinned man dressed in dark clothing. Tiny curls peaked out from underneath his beanie and scars littered his face. He-he, my god, he’s gorgeous. I nodded and looked around to see blondie was gone and so was tattoo chick. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I hadn’t noticed that we had landed. I stood up and looked back to the man who called my name. He must be Commander Reyes.

“Co-Commander Reyes? The other man had mentioned you. I-.”. I started but got cut off.

“Don’t care. You were with Talon long enough to become a sleeper cell. Don’t act like an angel when you’re not.”. He said plainly and walked off the ship, so I followed. Looking around the base, it looked like their Gibraltar base. So that body of water must be the Mediterranean Sea. England is far from the Mediterranean, we got here quickly. About an hour and a half. I examined him further as we walked. His muscles were visible even through his hoodie. There’s something familiar about him. I wonder if he’s the same. I should ask.

“Hey, um, do you remember saving two girls back in Mexico about fourteen years ago? I know it was a super long time ago, but…”. Once again, he cut me off. Keep it up Reyes! That’s starting to piss me off.

“The set of twins I rescued from those dumbasses,”. He said as he glared at me, but I knew he was checking me out. I felt blood rush to my face and couldn’t keep eye contact with him, “I recruited your older brother, Javier, right? It’s been fourteen years, right? That makes you twenty-five or twenty-six? Where’s your sister?”. Reyes questioned and I was stunned at his memory.

“Ye…Mari….is dead. She was killed by a rouge omnic and I haven’t heard from Javi in two months.”. I said quietly as my gaze fell the concrete we walked on. I walked into Reyes when he stopped walking. He must know I was about to cry, so I kept my eyes downward.

“Are you crying? If, so, cut it out. It was my fault asking about her.”. He stated and I nodded. We continued walking through numerous doorways and making countless turns through the pale white halls. Until we reach a staircase that lead down deeper into the base. He opened the door and gestured for me to go.

            This must be Blackwatch. Everything about this base screamed Blackwatch. Dark walls, heavy atmosphere, and a huge symbol in the middle of the floor that looked way different than Overwatch’s well-known symbol. Numerous people walked by not paying any mind to the Talon spy being escorted by their Commander. I must’ve been wandering off unconsciously because Reyes grabbed my arm and guided me. A small squeak left my lips and held my head down in embarrassment. I could feel his eyes burning into my back and I couldn’t help but tense up. I glanced over my shoulder and say he was staring at me with a questioningly look.

“What? Stop staring.”. I pouted and returned my gaze to where I was walking. I heard him chuckle and I blushed.

“Hey Reyes, who’s the girl?”. A tall man approached us dressed in black, but like a- oh my god.

“Hey, John Wayne, a little out of time dontcha think?”. I snickered and he frowned at my comment, “Simmer down, Chiquito, I’m only teasing.”. I whipped my ponytail behind my shoulder as it began to itch and irritate my bare shoulder.

“Sorry, darlin’. I don’t… hang on, who ya callin’ little?’.”. He said and my eyes nearly popped out of my head listening to his southern accent.

“Ai, of course you have the accent. You a time traveler or something?”. I laughed and he chuckled nervously. Oh, he’s adorable.

“She’s Talon, McCree. She must be questioned first. Also, don’t tell anyone.”. Reyes said and continued to push me along his path to an interrogation room.

            As we walked, people began staring and whispering amongst themselves. Oh, this was to be expected. Finally, we reached an interrogation room and I sat on the hard metal chair. Reyes sat opposite of me while another cuffed my feet and hands to the chair. I stared, horrified and was about to protest.

“It’s for extra precaution. Bear with it, alright?”. He said and I nodded slowly. This better stay as an interrogation. This is how most bdsm pornos start, however, I digress. “What do you know about the kidnapping of Amelie Lacroix?”.

“Amelie? That name is familiar. She was to be kidnapped and used as ransom, but that changed, and she was turned into a sleeper agent. I am unaware of her current location. Last I heard she was in France training. Gérard was a very nice man,”. I looked up at Reyes to see my comment had interested him. So instead of staying silent I continued, “I was sent to kill him as my first mission. Along, with my partner, Vera. She was a lot more skilled than I and she was also a spy, which is what I was being trained to do. The mission was going fine. I was sent to, uhm, ‘distract’ him. But he saw right through me and the two of us had a deep ass conversation about my life choices. And I began to question whether I should stay in Talon, though I took someone else’s place to get out of poverty.”. I lied. Amélie was……. somewhere.

“You had an entire conversation with the enemy about your life choices and joined an evil organization just so you could have a full belly and a roof over your head? No wonder, you were captured by the Overwatch.”. Reyes quipped and I frowned.

“I take offense to that, good sir. I chose to stick with Talon because I saw how much harder it was to escape and was willingly captured in hopes I’d be released by Overwatch and I could start my life over. Also, I do believe Talon is better for a woman my age than the streets.”. I spoke softly.

            The air grew quiet as Reyes stared at me and typed away on the holographic keyboard. I tilted my head to the side and waited patiently for him to offer me a position in Blackwatch. Minutes went on before Reyes finally stood and walked out of the room, my eyes following him until he was finally gone. I shrugged my shoulders and began humming to myself as I waited for him to return. I sat there singing for about five minutes before the sound of the door opening took my attention away from my singing. A soldier walked in with Reyes behind him. The soldier began unlocking the cuffs and I looked at Reyes with an even more confused expression.

“You were in Talon for almost two years and you’ve never killed anyone? I’m surprised you lasted that long being trained as a spy.”. He said and my breath hitched.

“My training took that long because I had little to no experience in combat. I’ve failed numerous times and when I failed my first mission, they began discussing what to do with me. So, they dispatched me to another Talon operative.”. This time it was the full truth. Joining Talon was hard for the first two years.

 “People will be suspicious of you, but not in Blackwatch. You’ve met McCree. I grabbed him from a gang and Geji is an emotional teenager, whose brother nearly killed him. So, you’d fit in perfectly.

            I nodded and followed him as he led a quick tour of the base. This was too easy, and I don’t like it. I thought to myself as I followed closely while watching other members of Blackwatch work. We went into the practice range and bypassed soldiers firing down range.

“Grab a pistol and aim.”. I almost didn’t hear him as he commanded me so quickly. Grabbing a random pistol on the table I walked an empty space and aimed at nothing. “Get ready, I’m going to test your reaction time.”.  

            Each target that appeared was immediately shot down. Trying not to fall to deep into the lust of accomplishment, I purposely missed some shots as to not give away my extensive background.

“You’re holding back, Mariana. Try again. You can try to beat McCree’s best time. Fifteen targets in ten seconds.”. Reyes barked and I mumbled under my own breath.

“I doubt you could beat my time, sugarplum. But you are welcome to try.”. McCree strolled toward me with another by his side. Fierce red eyes bore into my own and I challenged his gaze. Genji, the younger brother of Hanzo? I was sure he was dead, but I guess Overwatch gave him. _Enhancements._

“Look here, _Honeybee_. Don’t call me sugarplum, cupcake, sweetie, or darling, alright? It sounds weird.”. I said and shudder upon repeating the way he spoke in my head. McCree nodded and hummed to himself.

“So, honeysuckle is fine?”. He asked and I felt the blood rush to my face as McCree burst into a fit of laughter. “I didn’t mean to make ya blush, Darlin’.”.

“Stop embarrassing her, besides I doubt your charm would work on her. You are outdated.”. Genji muttered, but McCree and I heard him.

“Ha! I like you.”. I laughed and pointed at Genji as I taunted McCree. Commander Reyes intervened and pushed between McCree and me.

“REYES!”. A familiar voice screamed, and blondie came jogging up to us. He looked distraught and out of breath. Reyes spun around and glared at him for yelling, “Your weapons order is outrageous. Don’t you think it’d be cheaper if you-.”? He started and Reyes cut him off. He likes doing that I see. That’s annoying, sweetheart, better stop now before someone hurts ya.

“No.”.

“But, it’s not necessary!!”.

“Not now, Jackie.”. Hold the hell up. Jackie??

“J-Jackie?”. I said trying to hold back a fit of laughter and he glared at Reyes as his face went pink in embarrassment.

“That’s the Strike Commander’s nickname that boss gave him. He hates it.” McCree informed and I watched blondie pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“Look here, _Gabi_. If you invest in carrying ammo, you wouldn’t have to toss a pair of shotguns _every time_ they’re empty! Just think about it, alright.”. He sighed and was about to turn around until Reyes called to him.

“Hey, did you really come all the way down here to bitch at me about my weapons list or were you looking for something?”. Reyes tried to whisper, but I heard even though McCree was talking about some old movie he saw recently.

            What does he mean by that? Do they know something? While eavesdropping I asked to see McCree’s tattoo and stared at the Deadlock tattoo while also listening and watching the two commanders’ in my peripheral. Genji stood next to us and watched silently as I began reading McCree’s palm. Doing anything to keep them in my sight. With Genji so curious I offered to read his and he simply nodded. I pushed the sleeve of his hoodie up to his wrist and saw the scars wrapping around his wrist. Pushing the thoughts away I began reading his palm. I told him the results of his future and he stayed quiet. I was shocked when he looked me in the eye and those piercing red eyes became soft. What the hell? _Abuelita_ was right? She always told me our family was spiritually strong and we were the descendants of witches. She’s the one who taught me palm reading and I never thought it worked. So, I must’ve hit a soft spot in Genji.

“Darlin’, you didn’t tell me about my future. Do you see me and you in the future?”. He winked and I sighed dramatically which drew the commanders’ attention.

“Of course, baby cakes, I tie you to the bed pull your arm from its joint and shove it up your ass. Did I paint a pretty picture?”. I said with a smile and a sarcastic tone. Both commanders laughed hysterically and Genji simply chuckled quietly.

            I was so caught up in palm reading I had lost focus on the commanders’ and the two had finished their conversation. Seconds later a tall red-head man wearing a white lab coat walked up to commander Reyes with a projected holoscreen. Jackie tried peering over his shoulder, but Reyes pushed him away. The man’s discolored eyes landed on me and a smile crept over his lips.

“Well, Well, a new recruit?”. Shit, that’s a lady? There’s something about her though. She’s creepy but is surrounded by a mixed aura of yellow and blue.

“Moira, this is Mariana. She just- “. Jack trailed off as he saw me staring at Moira and I staring at one another

“I see the curiosity that ails you, Mariana. Tell me, what do you see.”? Moira asked. My eyes narrowed out of instinct. Was she testing me? Does she know I can read her just as she can read me?

“I see someone who believes they made a discovery that could change human history. But, it’s not quite there. Someone who is this close to a breakthrough and will do anything to reach said goal. You are close, Moira. Closer than you think. However, you will soon face disappoint- no great satisfaction.”. I read all of that just from her posture, aura, and sadistic grin hiding underneath. McCree watched stunned and Commander Reyes slowly stepped between us just as Moira stepped closer.

“Mariana, tell me, how do you know?”. She asked piqued with curiosity.

“Long sleeves to hide your ‘decayed’ arm, but I can see the purple in your fingers. You tested on yourself before finding a specimen and the discoloration of your eyes shows you have succeeded in changing your genetic makeup.”. Calmly informing Moira of her genetic testing caused Jackie to raise a brow.

“What is she talking about. Gabe-?”. Blondie turned to Reyes who casually spun me on my heels and pushed me, making my path for me. Jack narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily as he turned to exit Blackwatch.

            Once Jack was out the door my eyes fell onto Moira who grinned at me and I swear I could see horns popping from her skull. Once we turned a corner, he removed his hand and I felt the chill his warm hand left on my back. He leaned against the wall with crossed arms and exhaled deeply. He stood there for a while but didn’t say anything. It’s almost as if he were gathering his thoughts before speaking. The silence became uncomfortable and I decided to end it.

“So-.”. I tried speaking but my words were caught in my throat. And that attempt caused a reaction as his head began to lift.

“Do you know Moira or are you some sort of psychic?”. He said with a deep voice that slashed through my very being. It sounded…...threatening or maybe worried? I shook my head and he saw the tension melt away from him. That’s when I put it together. Moira’s testing on him.

“Maybe. For a hard-ass you are very easy to read.”. I shook my head and my empathy kicked in, “Why are you letting her test on you? Do you want her to make you fly?”. I knew Moira all too well. I’ve heard her name so much, but I had no idea what she was doing. That Talon kept to the inner council.

“No.”

“Tryna go invisible?”

“No...”

“Then why? She’s insane and I just met her. No, never mind. It’s none of my business”. I said. Well kind of. I only knew about how much Talon wanted her to join. I was on too many missions to sit in a debrief about her. He smirked and I unconsciously tilted my head in confusion.

“Yes, just as your lie is none of my business. You won’t tell and neither will I.”. I raised a brow in confusion, but I was losing my shit inside!! Does he really know!? He laughed, “Mariana was your sister. I remember you being more attached to me than Mariana. Am I right, Ivanna? Trying to keep her name living?”. I held my head down and nodded slowly. He muttered something and made the sign of the cross. He gestured for me to follow him and he led me to the living quarters of the agents. Many of them were communal, but the one he gave me was private. Walking into the room, it was already prepared and was the coziest little room I’d ever seen.

I turned around to say something, “I thought rooms had to be prepared first, how- “.

“It’s mine. I barely stay here though, so you can have it.”. He said and I turned to protest but he’d already turned his back to me and walked out the door leaving me alone.

            He was right about barely staying in here. The plain room didn’t even have the male scent that screams ‘man’s room’. A plain full-sized bed with a walk-in closet, a tv stand with a nice sized television perched on top, a small wooden nightstand with an alarm clock and two chargers and an attached bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at the clock that read 3:40pm. I decided to take a shower and maybe a nap to kill time. Slipping into the bathroom I found the towels and a clothing hamper. Nodding to myself I turned on the hot water with a small mix of cold for a perfect shower. I began undressing and a soft click made me stop halfway. I gently opened the bathroom door and saw Reyes setting a set of clothes on the bed. I saw him smirk and my eyes narrowed. My eyes followed his gaze and I saw that he was holding something. It looked like a set of dog tags and a gold-plated necklace. Javi had the same necklace. Without thinking I stormed into the room and snatched the chain from his hand. I looked at the worn pendant that read _J. Rodriguez ‘May God watch over you and bless your rich soul’._ Tears welled up as I demanded where did he find it. I took the dog tags and they also had his name on them.

“Is he- “? I couldn’t finish my sentence as I held the tags close. I NEVER thought Javi would be killed. I should’ve suspected something when I haven’t heard from him, but I did not want to believe it. I tried my best to hold back my tears, but I suck at that and salty tears slid down my cheeks as the pain of losing family resurfaced, ripping my heart out and splitting my soul in half. I realized I was balling my eyes out half naked in front of Reyes, so I stood and tried walking to the bathroom. I was spun around and pulled into a tight hug. He was probably trying to make it better, but I only cried more. Minutes passed as my tears and snot stained his black hoodie. I wiped my tears and pulled away from him.

“Will you be alright, or are you going to ruin another hoodie?”. He smiled and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey, Commander Reyes don’t tell anyone about what just happened. Also, when I’m done here…could you show me where he is?”. I asked softly and he just nodded.

            I looked at myself in the mirror and viewed all of scars that stained my caramel brown skin. Specifically, the long scar on the side of my stomach. That’s the injury that led to me meeting him to begin with. I was met with a sharp piece of metal from a collapse building. All I saw was the thin rod covered in blood and the bastard gang members laughing at me. I remember Mari kicking one in the crotch and shooting another in the arm. She was easily overpowered, and they began beating her, then he came. All three of them were dead when I looked up again, I was sure I was going to die. Lying there in a pool of blood and slipping in and out of consciousness. When I woke up again, I was in the hospital and Mari was asleep next to me. Flowers, balloons, and teddy bears surrounded the room. I stared out the window until the door opened and my mama walked in with Reyes behind her. Her hazel eyes glazed over with tears as she saw that I was awake. Puling me into a death grip of a hug and thanked God in Spanish.

“ _Dime mija,_ how do you feel? _”._ I nodded as I rubbed my eyes and began stretching my tight muscles only to wince in pain from the scar. “No, no, no, no, baby, the stitches will come loose. Have you thanked _Gabriel_?”. She stood and gestured him to come forward. He was dressed casually with dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie with several white patterns. I remember how shy I was to even talk when he was near.

Being pulled out of my thoughts by a sudden knock on the door, “Come in. Wait. Don’t come in! Damn, I’m too used to living with Sombra and Lana.”. I muttered and the door creaked open.

“ _Hola, Chica_.”. What the hell? Sombra? I snatched the curtain open and saw her standing in front of me flesh and blood Sombra.

“Sombra? What the hell are you doing here?”. I whispered and she beamed mischief as she held a small makeup bag. I opened it and found common makeup: lipstick, gloss, blush, eyeliner, lip liner, etc. I scrunched my face in confusion and she giggled.

“I saw him, Vonie, he’s sexy too. He’s got the ‘daddy’ vibe.”. She cackled and I punched her arm so hard she winced, “Honestly, it’s spy equipment you know like in the t.v. shows. It was Lana’s idea. See ya.”. She waved and then disappeared.

            I nearly jumped out of my skin when McCree burst into the bathroom wielding a revolver. Now this guy has kept to the stereotype. I was frozen in place as heat built up from my feet to my face.

“Ah, g-ge-GET OUT!!”. I screamed and threw several towels at his face as I tried covering myself.

“I didn’t know you were in here! I saw the door was cracked and Commander Reyes is barely in here, I thought some thief snuck in.”. McCree tried defending himself and he turned around to give me my privacy which kind of made the situation better.

“Delete that memory from your head, NOW!”. I demanded and he laughed.

“Kinda hard to forget a body like yours. Gonna tell me how your beautiful skin got all those scars?”. He asked and I sighed as I wrapped a towel around my naked form. Well, I guess it won’t hurt to tell him.

“The Omnic Crisis hit my hometown pretty hard and a stray missile blew up our house, killing papa and injuring mama pretty bad. Ma-My sister and I were outside and was hit by the debris and we were pretty banged up.”. I said as I brushed past him and grabbed the set of clothes the commander left for me. McCree was silent the whole time as he was probably kicking himself for asking.

 “I-shit-Sorry for asking, darlin’.”. He said with regret in his voice. I turned around to see him extremely tense.

I picked up the clothes. A black T-shirt with the Blackwatch logo on the right side, a black hoodie, and a pair of sweatpants. I realized I didn’t have an extra pair of panties or a bra. I sighed and decided on going commando. Slipping back to grab my bra, I continued to get dressed in a towel. Once I was dressed, I toweled of my hair and sat cross legged on the bed.

“Hey, do you have a hair tie?”. I asked him as he slowly turned around and tilted his head to the side.

“How did you have your hair braided without a hair tie?”. He answered with another question and I laughed.

“I had a rubber band, but the two popped while I took down my hair. Never mind I’ll just leave it”. I said and he nodded walking towards the door.

“Reyes told me to show you the cafeteria, and I’m pretty sure Genji has one, I always borrow his.”. McCree opened the door and I slipped on my boots as I followed him. There was an odd tension in the air, and I felt as if he’s curious about something.

“Why’d you join Talon?”. He finally asked and I smiled as I shook my head.

“In all honesty? I was recruited after killing one of their well operatives. They began training me to become a spy. Also, who told you I was from Talon? Was is Jackie?”. I asked.

“Reyes. Wait, you were there! Do you not remember that?” McCree yelled in surprise and I honestly forgot about that encounter. I just loved forgetting small stuff like that.

“McCree, one thing you need to know is I have selective memory.”. I said as I excused myself past a young woman who carried several manila folders then looking at McCree, waiting for an answer.

“Sure. Selective memory is the thing.”. He said as I followed him through a double door that led to the cafeteria. The glorious scent of food hit my nose and my stomach began singing. I gripped my stomach as I wandered away from McCree, who didn’t notice, “Hey, boss. Mari was- “.

“She’s over there.”. Reyes pointed where Ivanna stood filling her tray with various fruits. The two joined her and she was already snacking on strawberries as she made a salad.

“Hungry.” I said as my excuse for the surprised eyes watching me. I snatched up the tongs and threw some spinach into bowl and topped it with cut up strawberries and blueberries. I passed up McCree who was grabbing a slice of pizza, grabbing a seat at an empty table ready to tear into a turkey sandwich and a fruit salad. McCree sat down across from me and I glanced up mid-bite and returned focus to my sandwich. I blinked and chewed slowly

“Where’s the mayonnaise?”. I asked and McCree pointed to a small table of condiments as he ate. I stalked over, grabbing a small cup and a knife. Returning with my lifeline, there were two new additions to the table. Genji, and Commander Reyes.

“Mariana, that future you saw. Could you read it again.”? Genji asked as he stood just as I sat down and walked to my side since Reyes sat next to me…. mmkay.

“You don’t like it,”. I grabbed his hand and read the lines and curves of his palm. I saw the same thing, “It’s the same Genji. You’re going to experience sudden life change that will change how you perceive yourself now. I’m sorry if it’s not what you wanted to hear.”. I said and he stood there staring at his hands, both flesh and mechanical, “Do not dwell on it. Though you’ve suffered a lot, you’re still cute.”. I said and Reyes nearly choked on water and McCree stared with immensely widened eyes. Genji blushed and returned to his seat, I smiled to see him become flustered. Just to make him think of something else.

 

 

            After eating I wandered around the base and wound up outside. I sat on a cliff with my arms resting on the guardrail. Twirling Javi’s dog tags between my fingers as the chain clinked against the pieces of metal. I couldn’t believe he was dead. Javi was the strong one, the perfect older brother who was ALWAYS there for his younger sisters. Memories of Javi teaching me to ride a bike as Mari stood to the side counting her jumps as she tried setting a jump rope record. The smell of Menudo flooding the street where we played, papa and his friends talking and laughing. Mari and I singing every line of Who I am, our favorite _Bratz_ song that we inherited from our _Abuelita_. According to her, this was the real music for kids, and she was right. Mari and I got hooked. She gave us her old dolls that she had collected and my favorite one was Chloe from the _Bratz: Rock Angelz_ series. The movie was horrible CGI, but entertaining. Filling up with nostalgia, tears welled up in my eyes and soon fell as I sighed and leaned against the railing. Life is an unkind mistress and death is generously awaiting our return home.

“Are you crying again?”. A familiar voice asked, and I stayed still not trying to grant him the satisfaction of being right. He sat next to me and sighed, “Your brother was in Overwatch. Morrison made him a lieutenant, and he outshined in that position. Everyone said he was an amazing leader and a selfless troop. Running into fire fights just to grab another straggler. He’d always say if it meant he could give his sisters a better life he’d do it again. He was shot saving a little girl. Angela says he whispered Mari and Ivanna and a prayer before…slipping off. He was too far gone when she got to him.

            I sat hunched over choking on my own sobs as I tried not to be loud and attract a crowd. It sounded like Javi, always risking his life helping others. I wiped away my tears and stood up, “Thanks for telling me. I-I’m going to go to sleep or something. I can’t be up here anymore.”. I walked away before Reyes could stop me and walked back to my room. I plopped down face first on the bed.

            I made a pattern of drifting off and waking up in different positions. Slowly my clothes shed my skin staring with my boots, then socks, and soon my pants but there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and saw it was now 10:50pm. Someone is up awfully late. With my caution another few knocks rocked the door. I cracked my fingers and knuckles as I walked to the door. Slowly opening it I saw Reyes crouched to my height staring at me through the crack.

“Are you going to open it or not?”. He said and I stood back letting him into my room. Well his room, but it’s mine now.

“I thought you barely use this room?”. I asked as I watched his shoes before sitting on the bed.

“I don’t use this room. That’s not why I’m here,” He said bluntly, and my mind immediately went south. Was he really talking about…? Sex? I’ve never done that! I screamed at myself running different scenarios through my head not realizing the dusty pink blush on my cheeks that made him raise a brow, “If I wanted to fuck you, you’d be naked already. I want you to read my palm.”. I sighed in relief and walked over to the bed.

            I grabbed his left hand and ran my index finger over the lines in his hand. He didn’t have the fate line like Genji did so I could only tell him stuff about himself. I dropped his hand, looked at the other then looked up.

“I can’t read your future like I did with Genji,” I grabbed his palm and traced where the fate line would be, “You don’t have the fate line on either of your hands. Your fate is a mystery and will stay that way until the time comes.”. He seemed a bit disappointed as he examined his own hand.

“Do you know how to read tarot cards?”. I smiled and nodded then he stood slipped his shoes back on then left. He’s like a kid. I rubbed my sore shoulder and sat up straight trying to stretch my back muscles.

            I looked at the velvet blue make-up bag sombra gave me and dumped it all out onto the bed. The small bag obviously held a lot since there was more than eyeliner and lipstick. She put my contact case and solution in here? Wasn’t that nice. I groaned loudly when my eyes fell on three condoms underneath a blush compact. Jeez, those two would be amazing wing men for someone who’s looking for attention…. wing women? I rolled my eyes at the thought and tossed them back onto the bed as I continued examining everything. Honestly this look like regular make up. I tried pulling the end of the lipstick off and it would move. A small earbud comm caught my eye and I switched it on and was ready to give Sombra what for.

“Hey, Vonie.”. She chirped.

“This is regular make-up you ass.”. I said with irritation flowing behind every word. She burst into laughter and said something to someone else, “Lana said go for it. She’s seen Reyes too. Get it while you can. Lana said punch in your V-Card you’ve had it long enough.”. Laughter pounded against my eardrum, so I removed the small bud and shut it off. I looked for the second one and put the two together placing them back in the bag.

**Click**. Click? Crap, door. I dove onto the bed covering the items just as Reyes walked in with a small yellow box. He must have the traditional tarot cards. Not having any sort of excuse, I stared back totally lost. Completely ignoring me he walked around to the front of the bed and crouched to my height and stared into my eyes. He didn’t say anything, just stared into my soul. I looked away and he pushed my face back to restore eye contact. He moved closer and I flinched hard flying back as the blood rushed to my face. I stood and looked at what I was covering.

“Wait, no! Don’t read into this!”. I scrambled to gather up everything including the three condoms and put them back in the make-up bag, “So you wanted me to do a tarot reading?”.

“Where did you get this?”. He asked and I stammered, “You always carry that on you?”.

“What? N-no, no I don’t. It was from my last mission. I was told to extract information…no matter what, but I couldn’t.”. I quickly made something up, hoping it’d sound believable. The perks of being a pathological liar, I swear.

“You’re a virgin? Aren’t you twenty-five?”. He sounded surprised and raised a brow, but I was even more shocked to hear it out loud.

“What’s so bad about that?”. I defended and he chuckled.

“What are you waiting for? Prince Charming?”. He laughed again tossing the cards onto the bed and I sank down blushing. Little does he know I waited for him. I was going to give myself until the age of twenty-three to stop caring, but I wasn’t just about to sleep with anyone. I wanted to fall in love. I wanted that person to feel special about taking my virginity. I cared about my chastity.

            Staying silent I grabbed the cards and pulled open the box. Hang on a second, these look familiar. I dumped the cards out and out fell a folded-up piece of paper. Oh God, these were the ones I gave to him. I flashed back to the picture I drew while in the hospital. It was Mari, him, and I. I unraveled it and the paper was now a dingy brown with small tears where the creases were. Clearly, it was old. I looked up once I felt the bed sink and was met with a pair of lips. I flipped my shit!

The deeper the kiss became the more she began to melt into his arms. She was spun around onto his lap as a fire deep in her core was set ablaze. As a virgin, she was foreign to this sort of act and her body acted accordingly. Every soft spot he grazed she bucked and mewled. Wetness formed and bled through the thick sweatpants as her body began acting on its own. She found herself grinding against the bulge in Gabriel’s pants and his hands rocked her hips, pleasuring the both. Her moans grew louder as she began panting and calling out his name. Her voice so close to his ear made him want to pound her pussy into the sheets. She became erratic as she tried moving her hip as fast as she could trying to push herself over the edge. He slipped his hand into her sweats and rubbed her stiff bud in circles. She cried out and held onto him for dear life as she spasmed and fell limp. Gabe softly rubbed her nub and prodded her entrance. He knew she was telling the truth as he could feel just how tight her hymen was. She mewled as he continued and jolted upright when he slowly pushed his finger in. She marveled at the difference his fingers were. She never felt this good when masturbating, even then she’d only use one finger seeing as two hurt and her fingers are a lot thinner than his. Not moving an inch her vagina pulsed around the one finger and this drove Reyes crazy.

Twirling his finger around he tried stretching her open and she seemed to be fine. Ivanna scooted back so she sat at a better angle and she stared down at Gabe’s trapped erection. She poked it an rubbed it with her finger. A chuckle erupted from him as he untied the draw strings and pulled them low as his erection popped up. Ivanna had no idea what to do and Gabe caught on, grabbing her hand and coaching through. She pushed him back so she could focus on giving a decent hand job. She could hear his breath hitching as she gripped tighter. She leaned closer watching the film of precum slip down the shaft. Ivanna couldn’t help herself as she lost focus and let her tongue flick against the slit. She slipped the head into her mouth and she smiled internally when hearing Gabe moaning and gasping for air. Gabe slid his hand into her curly hair and gently pushed her down further. She watched his head fall back and his beanie fell off. She tried pulling up as she slowly ran out of air.

“Your nose. Breath through your nose, _Nena_.”.

            Ivanna did as she was told, and she marveled the big difference. She tried fitting more into her mouth, but he was too big her mouth and her jaw began to ache. Trying to compensate she swiveled her tongue around his huge shaft, and it must’ve made a difference, because Gabe’s breathing grew rapid and his grip on her hair tightened as he bobbed her head faster. Ivanna hollowed her cheeks which made more lewd sounds as she gathered more saliva when she’d reach the head. Her own body began reacting to the moans Gabe made as she reached down slipping a finger between her wet folds, stroking the nub and plunging her finger deep into her vagina. Not able to process anything she finger herself mercilessly and Gabe fucked her mouth. Gabe was driving Ivanna crazy with his constant praising, and moans. Calling her every pet name there was he forced her to take his entire length as he moaned her name, cumming deep into her throat and Ivanna came just from that as she tried to swallow and breath at the same time but to much came out and filled her mouth as excess seeped from her lips. His hand fell from her head as she pulled away. She wiped away the excess an licked her finger seductively as he watched.

“Was. Was it good?” I asked shyly as I watched him try recuperating and slow his breathing. He just nodded and kept repeating ‘yes’. Well, that’s an accomplishment. After a few seconds his breathing slowed and he sat up, tucking himself away. The whole while I stared at his face, admiring his features. He’d gotten about three shades darker from back then, but it’s probably a tan, the scars that accented his cheeks, and his chocolate brown eyes. This feeling. Is it love or lust? He looked up, catching me watching him and I turned away immediately.

“I just realized. Where is your underwear?”. He asked and I hummed in confusion and pointed to the bathroom.

“I left them soaking in the sink since they’re my only pair.”. He nodded and I looked over at the clock which read 12:02am. He turned to see the clock and took note, grabbing me and plopping down on his side. Was he going to sleep in here?! Where-damn it was a lie, “Didn’t you say- “

He pulled me close and hushed me, “Go to sleep.”. My nose was buried in his chest and his scent filled my nose. Unconsciously, I scooted closer burying my face into his shirt.

“You smell so good.” I said to myself and he laughed.

“You’re so cute.”. Huh? I mentally kicked myself when I realized I said that out loud. Does he know now? That I love him?

 

 

 


End file.
